


Jelly

by nocturnalHERB16



Series: Connor Rhodes One-Shots [2]
Category: Chicago Med
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnalHERB16/pseuds/nocturnalHERB16
Summary: Warnings: mentions of darkness, blood boiling rage
Relationships: Connor/Reader, Crockett Marcel & Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med), Crockett Marcel/You
Series: Connor Rhodes One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072457
Kudos: 4





	Jelly

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: mentions of darkness, blood boiling rage

When you started working at Med, you came it like sunshine and rainbows. You were always smiling and optimistic even if your patient was at the worst case scenario. But Med was lucky to have you as one of their staff, you are one hell of a surgeon, having three specialties: cardiothoracic, general, and trauma. You gained your experience from your time in military when you were just fresh out of med school. Now, 10 years later, you wanted to just be home so you transferred to Med where your friend Ethan Choi worked.

You had clashed with Dr. Connor Rhodes lots of times when you first started since he was also a trauma and cardiothoracic doctor just like you. But as time passed, you and Connor put your differences aside and became friends, sometimes you were more than friends but neither of you would act on your feelings for each other.

Connor was well aware of his growing feelings for you and you were aware of your growing feelings for him. However, neither of you were smart enough to see that the both of you had such strong feelings for each other. It was a good thing that your co-workers aren't that dense. They had seen your relationship blossom from frenemies to friends and now to love. They knew that it was just a matter of time and maybe a bit of help for you two to finally get together. So Maggie, your number 1 fan, has an ongoing bet with the rest of the Med staff on when the two of you will finally get together. Well, technically, the ones who placed a bet on when you and Rhodes would get together were the ED personnel, cardio personnel, and general med personnel, and Sharon Goodwin. You and Rhodes are totally unaware that there are ongoing bets about you two.

"Good morning everyone!" You greeted the staff in ED one morning, with two trays of coffee since you knew majority of them needed a fix. It was your turn to be the on-call trauma surgeon for this next 12hrs. Connor smiled once he entered ED and saw you with your bright smile and reached out to get a coffee from the lot you were handing out. But you slapped his hand away. Rhodes pouted at you and nursed his hand. Then you smiled and reached for a different cup coffee, different to that of which he was reaching for. "Stop pouting. This is yours." You said as you gave him his coffee and he instantly smiled. The others watched you two flirt until the first patient came in through the doors and everyone was in work mode. 

A year of you working at Med, Sharon Goodwin had added another surgeon to the Emergency Department, Dr. Crockett Marcel. You had a different shift that of with the new doctor so you didn't meet him until later when Med made announced for all available medical personnel to come in for work because there was a weird infection going around. 

Since during the infection situation you had plenty of opportunities to work with Dr. Marcel, when the CPD had solved the case that involved finding the cure for the infection, you had become friends with Marcel. Conner Rhodes noticed this as well. Since he was stuck upstairs majority of the time due to surgeries left and right and you were on shift to be in the ED most days because you prefered working there for some reason, you spent more time with Marcel recently, though granted when Connor would ask to have lunch or coffee with you, you would immediately go see Connor.

One day, while you and Dr. Marcel were both on shifts in the ED, he overheard some nurses talking about an on-going bet which seemed to spark his interest. You were on break since you just finished with 4 back-to-back surgeries. Dr. Crockett Marcel charmed the nurses into telling him all about this on-going bet that apparently both you and Connor were still clueless about. He immediately bet that after 5 days of him flirting with you, Connor would be forced to act on his feelings and you both would finally get together. Once word about Marcel's bet was out, others agreed and placed additional bets for Marcel's idea. Marcel had also noticed the chemistry between you and Rhodes so he wasn't surprised that you both had feelings for each other. 

So during your next shift, the same shift you had with Connor and Marcel, Marcel put his plan into action. Make Connor Rhodes so jealous to the point that he would finally act on his feelings for you. The instant you had walked into the doors of the hospital, Marcel was already there waiting for you with a cup of your favorite coffee, made to your taste, one cream and two sugars. His suprise coffee gift made you smile since you weren't able to get your morning energizer because you were running late. Later, when you and Connor were attending to the same patient and prepping to go into surgery in the co-ed locker room, and you couldn't for the life of you fins your hair tie, Marcel showed up with your missing hair tie saying that you had dropped it earlier when the two of you took a coffee break together. Connor was watching from the side, annoyed that Marcel was flirting with you. But of course, being the dense person you were, you didn't see it as Marcel flirting but being a nice person. After that, after Connor just finished another surgery as you stayed with your patient in the ER, he was going to check up on you when he saw you and Marcel talking by the nurse station. You were laughing while Marcel was smiling. Instead of heading to you, Connor turned around pissed. He didn't like the fact that someone else was making you smile. For the rest of the week, whenever Connor would see you with Marcel, he would either turn the other way pissed of and vent to either Will Halstead or to your best friend, Ethan Choi, or he would interrupt whatever conversation you were having with Marcel and turn your attention to him. Connor didn't like the fact that another guy had your attention. Everyone could see that Dr. Marcel's plan was definitely working, it was only a matter of time before Connor exploded from jealousy.

It happened on the fifth day of Marcel flirting with you. The most annoying thing that happened that really pushed Connor Rhodes over the edge was when somehow the hospital lost power during one stormy night, You and Dr. Marcel had just finished performing an operation in the dark, in the hybrid room, when Connor found you in an embrace with Dr. Marcel who was comforting you had did it, the surgery was a success. Connor felt his blood blood boil seeing you in the arms of another man. He didn't like it one bit, no, not at all.

He called your name. You turned around and saw Connor. You couldn't help but smile, then you let go of Marcel and ran into Connor's arm. "Are you ok?" He asked you as you hugged him tightly. "Yeah, it was just so scary. We had to operate in the dark." You told him and he hugged you tighter, still in the dark. Marcel watched the two of you from a distance. His eyes had adjusted to the dark and he was glad that you were about to get your happy ending.

"Hey Y/N Y/L/N?" Connor whispered your name. You responded with a hum as your face was buried in Connor's shirt. "I love you. Will you go out with me?" He asked and you pulled back. You were shocked. You have been wishing that Connor felt the same about you as you did with him and now that he had finally confessed, you couldn't believe your ears. You were so happy that you wrapped your arms around Connor's neck and kissed him on the lips.

Of course, the power had to come back on at that exact moment that you two shared your first kiss so your friends, co-workers, and patients witnessed your first kiss with the man you love. Maggie and Sharon were standing beside each other and when they saw two of you kissing, they high fived each other. Will Halstead and Ethan Choi did a fist bump. While Crockett Marcel continued to smile at the two of you. It was a sweet success for him.

  
It was later that night, you, Connor and the rest of Med who were off shift were at Molly's. You all were sharing a table in the corner, drinking beer, when Crockett and Maggie held out their hands and said "Pay up, guys!" You and Connor were surprised, neither of you knew what Crockett and Maggie were talking about. But the others knew so they laughed but obeyed and brought out some money and handed them to Maggie and Crockett. Your friends and co-workers told you about the bets they had made and tonight, Crockett, Maggie and Ethan won. Connor laughed then pulled you onto his lap as you shyly looked away from your friends since they all started teasing you. Connor placed a kiss at the top of your head and whispered, "I love you, Y/N"


End file.
